onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2013
11:43 Hey 11:43 rofl Have you ever seen Flapjack? 11:46 the cartoon? 11:46 yup 11:46 yeah XD 11:46 xd this "man with girl's voice" is SO funny 11:46 XD 11:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?vhs=1&v=958lrFhz7o4&feature=player_detailpage#! 11:46 xd 11:46 his spanish voice is so funny too 11:49 XD 11:49 hmm.... 11:49 O.O 11:50 the Boston news are on tv right now here 11:51 yep 11:52 did a bomb explode in a building too? o.o 11:54 i don't know if it was IN a building 11:54 but there were two 11:55 and they found three more bombs that hadn't gone off 11:56 yeah... 11:56 -.- some people is saying they exploded an actual building 11:56 (facepalm) Argentines 11:56 No 11:56 nah, It's not ok for me to generalize xd 11:56 XD 11:56 xd 11:56 it was outside 11:56 the blasts weren't very big 11:57 yeah, I thought so, that's why I wanted to ask someone first before assuming anything xd 11:58 yeah 11:59 Aw, Google activated Person Finder 12:00 o.o 12:00 that sounds creepy xd 12:01 what do you actually do with that? 12:01 It helps people find/report about missing people after disasters 12:01 so like, the hospitals will use it to report that individuals are getting treatment there 12:02 Oh I see 12:02 so their loved ones can be informed 12:02 well, that does not sound creepy at all 12:02 Yup 12:02 apparently 12:03 the time it went off... is the peak time from last year 12:03 oh 12:03 so whoever did it was likely trying to do a lot of damage 12:04 there's a place here where you go if you find a lost dog, and owners that lost dogs go there too it gets you so emotional to see a boy hugging his dog :S Since there was a big flood some days ago, lots of dogs were lost :S 12:04 this thing about Google reminded me to that lol 12:06 hey 12:06 hi. 12:06 so... 12:08 test 12:08 gah 12:08 tested 12:11 one of the dead was a kid 12:11 ;( aaaaw 12:11 o.o 12:11 :( 12:11 http://nationalpostnews.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/bostonmarathon1.jpg?w=620&h=464 12:12 apparently a lot of people lost limbs :3 12:12 :S 12:12 That sucks 12:13 yes 12:13 bombs (n) 12:13 like, it went off outside a building 12:13 near where the observers were standing 12:15 well, let's at least assume the bomb was strong enough to kill the kid at once, rather than get him suffering for some time before he actually dies :S I am not so sure about how this sounds lol, but the intention is not bad or cruel 12:15 The sooner we all know who did this, the better. 12:16 hmm... 12:16 what would be the punishment? 12:16 Well, it's terrorism 12:17 I honestly have no idea about how that kind of things work on the US 12:17 big huge media frenzy trial 12:18 Yup. 12:18 probably along the lines of the Aurora shooter 12:20 you do have death penalty, don't you? 12:20 Yeah 12:20 idk if MA does 12:20 We don't have that here :S 12:20 o.o 12:21 is that weird? xd 12:21 Nah 12:21 not every state has it 12:22 MA does not have the death penalty 12:22 oic 12:23 but i don't know what would happen if they charge the person/people responsible with like, terrorism 12:23 h 12:24 Oh* 12:27 I hate Zelma 12:27 or is it Paty? 12:27 xd I'm not sure 12:27 Who? 12:29 Marge's sisters 12:29 Oh 12:30 I haven't watched the Simpsons in a long time. 12:30 oh 12:30 I see 12:30 *Shudder* If it's anything like family guy now, count me out. 12:30 xd 12:32 One of the things I don't like about FG, is the characters are just... really bad looking. That's just me though. 12:33 nah, I agree with you xd 12:33 *yes I actually said that* 12:35 I'm gonna be honest though, FG is one of the grossest over rated shows I've ever heard of. SOME of the stuff is funny, like the 'speaking Italian because he has a mustache' thing. 12:36 yeah, but they are SOO idiot 12:36 like, gtfo you don't joke with cancer 12:36 it's all okay, or none of it is. 12:37 Ikr? 12:37 Like, yes, I admit I lmao sometimes with FG, 12:37 ::sigh:: 12:37 but I hate them sometimes too 12:38 *Head desk* I thought there was something wrong with the audio on youtube... 12:38 Turns out I had my sound muted -_- 12:38 xd 12:38 xd 12:39 i do that ALL the time 12:39 XD 12:39 xd 12:39 I find this funny though, when he has the soda and runs around http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqTH5ll1StI 12:40 LOL 12:40 I remember once... there's people with cancer that can't breath allright, so they have a little hole in their necks, you know? 12:41 Yeah. 12:41 Plus that happens with smokers. 12:41 yup 12:41 well, and you know this kind of sweets... 12:42 that you have to pull an iconic character's head back to take the sweet? 12:42 pez? 12:43 yeah 12:43 Oh. 12:43 -.- and they did a HORRIBLE joke with that 12:43 you can figure it out 12:43 :S 12:43 O_O 12:44 I thought it was funny 12:44 Aaaaanyways, I found this funny too, like the dog ate gum http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKn-SyL8DUk 12:45 yeah I LMAO with that episode :S then figured it out 12:45 i like it when Brian does dog things 12:45 cya! I need to sleep 12:45 *waves* 12:47 Sooo... 12:48 so XD 12:48 bored 12:50 XD 01:18 utter, i have a question about the pages for the specials 01:18 are we actually supposed to put down under the cast heading the characters seen in the special ? 01:19 i don't know if their names are in the credits for the specials, but that is what i am trying to see by viewing the live streaming links 01:22 well, now i see their names are listed as "thanks to" in the credits o.o 01:37 i wouldn't 01:37 because it's not really an episode 01:43 o.o 01:43 oh 01:43 so we don't need the cast heading ? 01:44 I don't think so? 01:45 cuz it's all archive footage 01:45 oh ok 02:04 heello 02:05 hi 02:05 o.O 02:06 um, ok. 02:06 really, i don't know why people do that. lol. 02:06 why bother coming in if you aren't going to talk XD 02:07 Hi 02:09 hey 02:09 So that first sneak peek...DARN YOU REGINA 02:15 i completely forgot what was in the first sneak peek XD 02:15 the thing about belle's false memories ? 02:16 Yes 02:17 And Gold owing Charming a favor *duh duh duh* 02:19 hey guys :) 02:19 Hey Chocolate 02:20 what was the conversation about? 02:21 First Sneak Peek for the Lacey Episode 02:21 hi guys 02:25 Hey Agent 02:26 hows it going 02:27 Good 02:29 I hope Meagan ory isn't leaving the show 02:32 Who does she play? 02:34 ruby and red rifing hood 02:34 riding hood 02:35 Ah...why would she leave? 02:36 I heard she is staring on a new show 02:38 Ah 02:41 just a pilot 02:42 oh 02:42 sorry I haven't been on in a while im editing another wikia 02:50 i hope the charmings forgive regina for what she did and now that hook will be greg and tamara she will have to be on there side 02:51 They won't...in the promo, Gold said that Belle's cursed memories were activated by Regina...Gold will never let her be forgiven as long as he lives 08:21 o.o 08:21 when did you come in? XD 08:21 Hey 08:22 some minutes ago 08:22 xd 08:22 oh 08:49 Hey 08:50 Hi 08:51 how are you 08:51 fine, and you? 08:52 I'm good 09:04 aww 09:16 hey 09:31 self link 09:33 test 2013 04 16